de insectos y flores
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Porque no hay nada mas raro que la relacion entre un insecto y una flor, pero para ellos esta funciona.


**ESTE ES MI PRIMER SHINOSAKU, QUIZAS ES UN TANTO RARO Y HASTA CIERTO PUNTO SIN TEMA, NO SE PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**LA PAREJA EN SI SE ME HACE RARA, PERO ES POR ESO QUE ME GUSTA Y ESTO FUE LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO **

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEM QUISIERA QUE KAKASHI SI, PERO NI EL, ASI QUE ESTOY EN DUELO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

Todos los que los ven juntos piensan que es la pareja más rara del mundo.

- _El es de las personas más serias e introvertidas que hay en la aldea; Ella, sin contar a Naruto y a Ino es de las más extrovertidas que existen _

_- El desde un principio se destaco por ser de los mejores shinobis; Ella hasta ahora era reconocida como una de las mejores kunoichis._

_- El tiene técnicas secretas; Ella solo tiene su control de chakra._

_- El nunca sale si no esta totalmente cubierto; Ella apenas y usa una pequeña falda y una blusa._

_- El generalmente pasa desapercibido; Ella es totalmente reconocible a simple vista._

_- Nadie sabe de que color es el cabello de El; el de Ella es de un tono rosa que es difícil de olvidar._

_- El no muestra sus ojos, siempre trae lentes negros; los de Ella son de un verde jade que nadie olvida una vez que los ve._

_- Ella generalmente siempre esta hablando; El solo dice lo necesario._

_- Ella pierde la paciencia muy pronto; El puede esperar horas sin desesperarse._

_- Ella vive en el centro; El vive en las afueras de la aldea_

_- A Ella le gusta el ruido, después de todo es amiga de Naruto; El prefiere la calma, es amigo de Hinata_

_- A Ella todos en la aldea la saludan por su nombre; a El apenas y lo reconocen_

_- El convive con los insectos de manera pacífica; Ella los prefiere a metros de distancia_

_- Ella adopto la costumbre de Kakashi de llegar tarde; El es como Kurenai, siempre esta puntual _

_- El apenas y sabe calentar agua; Ella es una experta cocinera_

_- El tiene una excelente relación con su familia; Ella se la pasa peleando con su madre_

_- A El le gustan las cosas tradicionales; a Ella le parece aburrido tanta ceremonia_

- _El disfruta ver la lluvia caer por una ventana; a Ella le gusta sentir la lluvia caer por su cuerpo_

_- El gusta de entrenar en las noches de luna llena; Ella prefiere estas noches para recostarse y observar las estrellas_

_- A El no le gusta ir al médico, prefiere remedios a base de insectos; Ella es una excelente doctora que prefiere la ciencia a remedios caseros_

Lo que nadie sabe es que ellos se complementan, hay cosas en las cuales necesitan del otro, del apoyo que la otra persona les brinda como ninguna otra podría hacerlo

_- Ella a veces llora toda la noche cuando algún paciente se le muere, no quiere que le digan nada, solo quiere llorar y El la deja hacerlo en sus brazos sin hablar y esperando a que se calme_

_- Ella se despierta a veces recordando la noche en que Sasuke la dejo en una banca sin importarle lo que ella sintiera, y El no siente celos de esto, al contrarío le recuerda que regreso a la aldea y de nuevo tiene a su equipo reunido, lo hace porque entiende lo importante que son ellos para Ella_

_- El tiene demasiadas presiones debido a que en algún momento será líder de su clan, hay días que no sabe que hacer pero Ella esta ahí, dedicándole tiernas miradas y dándole todo el apoyo que necesite recordándole que es el mejor para hacerlo_

_- El sabe que a pesar de que Ella vaya a convertirse en su esposa no va a dejar de lado el ser una kunoichi, cosa que le admira por que es justo esa determinación la que su clan necesita_

_- El sabe que si bien, Ella tiene a su madre aún viva su verdadera familia son Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tenzou y Sai, y aunque Ella no se lo haya pedido mando a poner una casa cerca de la que será de ellos para que siempre tenga a su familia cerca _

_- Ella sabe que El no se lleva bien con su equipo, de hecho toda la aldea lo sabe, pero por Ella, El trata de ser amigable con ellos y hacerlos entender que El también va a ser su familia _

_- El sabe que Ella no soporta a los insectos pero aún así deja que sus insectos la recorran por la noche para que la reconozcan como su compañera_

Estas son cosas que hacen por el otro y aunque no lo dicen, están agradecidos, estas son las cosas que hacen que se amen

Si son una pareja rara, después de todo nadie jamás se los hubiera imaginado juntos, ellos cumplen la regla de que los polos opuestos se atraen

Shino y Sakura, dos personas distintas que se complementan aunque nadie se de cuenta, ya que para el mundo no hay nada mas extraño que la relación entre un insecto y una flor

* * *

**YA SE QUE ES RARO Y MUY SOSO PERO CREO QUE ESTA LINDO**

**OJALA Y SEA MERECEDOR DE UN REVIEW, PORFA, AL MENOS PARA DECIRME QUE LO BORRE O QUE ESTA MAL **

**BYE **


End file.
